


The Star and The Hero

by HunterViridity



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterViridity/pseuds/HunterViridity
Summary: You’re an idol and Bakugou Katsuki secretly stan you
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Star and The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I have no time to edit because if i do,i will end up abounding them.idk,maybe i'll edit them ehh soon so pls endure the misspelled and horrible writing.I haven't been writing for awhile and i'm trying to get into it with writing fanfic lmao

A/N: You’re a member of A-Rise from Love Live High School Idol because I love them so much

Class 1-A of U.A Academy is famous with their quirks and their personas but the most popular about that class was that there’s an idol there,(L/N)(F/N),a member a A-Rise and have sound manipulation quirk

“Haaaa but you promised me you’ll go out with us this weekend! You’ve been busy like for 2 months now.Are you secretly hate us,(F/N)?” Mina whines and took a slurp of her soba.Her whines *screaming catches some students attention in the cafeteria

“Not think that way,Mina! I’m just been busy lately with…….”

“With what! Tell us or I’ll splash my acid all over you!”

“Threatening someone is unmanly,Ashido!”

The Bakusquad eyes are on the school idol girl that is now sweating in nervousness.Her (E/C) stares on her soba “Ummm…”

“Spit it out,sweetie!” Mina pinches your cheeks to red “If you have a reason my heart will be unbroken!”

“Okay okay.Quiet please geeze” You slap her hand away “I uhhh” her eyes wonders on Kirishima,Sero and Bakugou that sits opposite side of you,Mina and Kaminari

“You what?” Sero questioned

Poking her each index fingers together “We ummm…A-Rise is doing an album……But don’t tell anyone about this.This should be a surprise!”

“What?I thought A-Rise is done?Not that I’m complaining”

“Well it supposed too but many fans really wanted a final album.Me and the other members had been talking deciding whether to do this or not before we announced A-Rise is over.Few months later after breaking up,we decided to do a final album for the fans” (Y/N) answered Kaminari question

“Oh yeah.When you guys announced of breaking up.There were like thousands of sad tweets in about an hour.They were really sad.There was a lot of meme of them crying.They were funny”

“Ahahaha! You were the sad fan too,Sero! The next day after the announcement.Your eyes were red and you excused yourself that you watched Finding Nemo!!”

Sero face turns red “Shut up,Kirishima!!!”

“HAHAHAHA! He was so sad for weeks!!”

“You cried too,Kaminari!”

Now Kaminari face turns red “No I didn’t! I was eating a food that I was alergic to!”

“Suuuuure” Mina teases

(Y/N) laughs at the Bakusquad laughing at the embarrassment of their fans being superfans of A-Rise.Who would be embarrassed revealing that you’re a big fan of your friend’s idol group.The boys of 1-A (and the whole school) gets really shy when talking to you.Getting all nervous and sweats when talking to the famous idol that is also a superhero in training.

(Y/N) were a week late to attend U.A because your idol group were just broke up and managing them takes time to be done.

_‘Class today we have new student going to join you guys from today.So be nice to her’_

_‘That explain why there’s an empty table and chair here’ Yaoyarozu mentioned the empty seat in front of her (Yes Mineta’s desk.Don’t at me)_

_The room silent when the front door knocks “Hey kids.The new kid is here.Please don’t get too excited on her” It was Midnight at the door “Come in,(L/N)-san”_

_“Y-yes”_

_But no one came in_

_“(L.N)-san it’’s okay.Don’t be shy.Class 1-A are bunch of good and friendly students” Midnight talks to the person that is outside the class “Come here” She then grabs that person’s hand and pull them it_

_All the eyes of class 1-A goes wide as the new student step in.Her hair flows as she walk,cheeks so red from shyness,lips trembels and eyes focuses to floor.She stood in front the class,eyes still on the ground_

_“Good morning,hello.My name is (L/N) (F/N).N-n-nice to meet you.Hope we’ll be good friends” She bows and stand up straight.Her (E/N) stares hardly on the class students_

_The whole class chokes on their words_

_“Hey guys say something!” Midnight yelled_

_“(L/N) (F/N) from A-Rise?!!” the whole class screamed_

_“No way!”_

_“This is awesome!!”_

_“I’ve always want to go to their concert to meet them but their tickets always sold out! Now I can see her face to face!!!This must be a dream!!!”_

_Convesation filled the class.Talking about her and how amazing A-Rise was_

_“Quiet please everyone!! It’s not recess time yet” Midnight slams her fist on Aizawa’s table getting the class attention “Please take care of (L/N)-san and be friend with her.She’s new here and doesn’t know much about the school.So please teach her”_

_“Please take care of me!” (Y/N) bows again_

_“YES” respond class 1-A_

_“Great.I’m leaving now.(L/N)-san,good luck” Midnight gives the new student a pat on the shoulder_

_“Thank you for leading me here,Midnight-sensei”_

_“You’re welcome,sweetheart” with that MIdnight leaves_

_“(L/N)-san your seat is the empty one.The class is starting”_

_She walks towards her desk.The whole class looks at her like she’s a god or something.When she sits,she notices a green head in front of her takes few glances on her but she just smiled and it made him turn red_

_“Take out your textbook and turn to page 58”_

_When recess is starting to approach.(Y/N) starts to get nervous.Who will she eat with?Will someone offer to eat with her??Will some even be her friend??? Questions filled her mind making her to unheard the bell rung_

_Her day was brighten up when a pink skinned girl approached to her with a big wide smile “H-hi (L/N)-san.Do you want to eat with me and my friends?” Her thumbs points to a group of boys with 2 blonde hair,one black hair and a red haired boy waiting near the front door “My name is Ashido Mina by the way!”_

_“Nice to meet you,Ashido-san.I would love to eat with you and your friends”_

_“Then lets go!”_

_Sure the Bakusquad will get stares by the other students when walking around the school but today they get all the eyes_

_“Is that (F/N) from A-Rise?!”_

_“I heard they broke up because they want to go to their own school interest! But I didn’t know one of them want to be a hero!!”_

_“(F/N)?!!”_

_“(F/N)?!!”_

_“(F/N)????!!”_

_The idol girl handled with the gossiping with professional.Smile and wave at the students.They then take foods when they arrived at the recess and sits at the Bakusquad regular seats_

_“(L/N)-san! I bought you some chocolate.Please take it!” A girl suddenly came to their place_

_“Thank you for this gift.I will cherish it” She takes it and put her other hand on top of the girl’s hand_

_“Y-you’re welcomed,(L/N)-san! I’m your biggest fan!”_

_“If you want to take some pictures we could take some after school”_

_“Really?!! I’ll wait for it,(L/N)-san!!”_

_(F/N) nods and then the fan leaves_

_The whole students in the cafeteria saw the girl gave chocolates to the idol then they storm towards her_

_“(L/N) here’s my strawberry milk! I heard it’s your favorite!”_

_“(F/N)-san take my melonpan please!!”_

_“(F/N)-san I have a lot of chocolates.I want to give you some.Please take it!!”_

_Many students offers the idol their foods but then she said “Everyone I’m really grateful of all these gifts but please eat them to store your energy.I don’t want my fans to get tired because of me.It will make me sad” she pouts_

_“Okay (F/N)-san!!! We’ll eat to make you happy!! DON’T WORRY ABOUT US!!! YOURE TOO KIND (F/N)-san”_

_“Lets eat at our own places.I’m hungry right now”_

_Many ‘okay’s the students said loudly and then they all scatter around walking back to their places_

_“I’m so sorry about that.I apologise if that makes you uncomfortable.I really should have sit alone”_

_“Its okay,(L/N)-san! I really don’t mind! You guys don’t mind right?” Mina asked the other Bakusquad_

_Kirishima scratch his neck nervously “Yes I’m fine with it.You’re an idol by the way so it’s normal” Sero,Mina and Kirishima hummed in agreement “You don’t mind too right,Bakubro?”_

_“Tch,as long this does not happened all the time.Sure” Bakugou to an angry bite of his bun_

_(Y/N) looks at her with seriousness “It will not happened again! I’ll talk to them to not approach me when it’s lunch time”_

_“Tch whatever” He replied with a venom tone but deep done his stomach butterflies.His celebrity crush just came to his class and now having lunchtime with him is straight out of fan fiction_

Present time.That’s a long flashback

“Soooo about the new album.When will it come out?”

“This Saturday.We’ve been working on the album since November last year.Now it’s September,the album is done now.For these past few months we were making music videos only on weekends”

“Ohh I see.Now my heart is unbroken”

“If only you show me some of the music video” Mina said that proudly

“Mina you’re so mean”

“No no no.My heart still hurts that you never told me A-Rise,my favourite idol that I stan so much is getting a new album”

“Hmmph! Mina!” (F/N) nudges her pink friend’s blazer “Mina don’t ignore me!!” Mina looks away from the (H/C) girl ignoring her “Minaaa!!”

Mina still give her cold shoulder

“O-okay then! Just few first minutes of a video” She whispers “But remember don’t leak it”

“Sure sure”

She takes out her phone and scrool her phone “Here”

The Bakusquad lean over to (Y/N),eyes on her phone.The volume of the video is not loud to keep the volume just between them.The video starts with a beat

_‘Can I do? I take it,baby!_

_‘Can I do? I make it,baby!’_

The A-Rise wears white and yellow costumes.Tsubasa,the leader wears a hat,Erena wears a white headband,Anju have a white flower in her hair and (F/N) wears a white ribbon on top of her head.They dance with flow.Each choreography match their personalities and voices

(A/N: if you don’t know this song, here's the link <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIjPYiVRGXY>

The Bakusquad eyes focuses on the mucis video.Watching the dance moves and listening the slow volume as hard as they can.As they vibing the song,The video ends

“Ahhh (L/N) show us more!” Kirishima whines with his cute puppy eyes

“Nah.I can just show you just that”

“Man A-Rise never dissapointed me.You guys are really got at making songs and dances”

“Thank you,Sero-san!”

Sero breath hitched

“We will play our two music videos on my company big screen infront the building in Tokyo.And I’ll be there to.You can come if you guys want!”

They all nod agreeing to come

“What about you Bakugou-san.Wanna come?”

“Tch,I already planned to go to Tokyo to buy something”

“So you’ll be there then? I’m so glad!”

The vibe between (F/N) and Bakugou is like flowers and rainbows could come out because of the cuteness.She loves to tease Bakugou.His harsh voice and insults never hurt her because she knew he never meant them

There was one time they had to share the same ice cream Sunday at a cafe because they ran out of more ice cream to make another bowl.Mina was fangirling over it

_“Bakugou come on,look over here!” Mina holds her phone trying to take photos of her two friends sitting close to each other,eating on the same bowl.Bakugou looks away,hand covers his nose and mouth,eyebrows frowns and his pulse on his forehead can be seen_

_(F/N) smiles for the camera and her hands holds Bakugou’s arm “Bakugou-san.We never took a picture together.Lets just take just one” She raise her index meaning one.He looks at her eyes and his stiff body begin to calm. He leans a litlle on her and then slighty look at the camera.(F/N) leans on his arm,her arms warps on his_

_With some snaps of the photos “So cuteeee” Mina shows pictures of the two_

_(F/N) smiles sweetly at the camera while Bakugou still cover half of his face with his hand_

_“Waah Bakugou-san.These picture will be a treasure for me.I’ll print it out as polaroid soon.Mina send me them please!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more. i will try my best to write more, i'll force myself to write. Thanks for reading


End file.
